70620 Ninjago City
70620 Ninjago City is a set for The LEGO Ninjago Movie that was released on September 1, 2017. The set is the fourth-largest LEGO set of all time in terms of its piece count, as well as the largest Ninjago set to-date. Official LEGO.com Description Enjoy endless role-play fun in NINJAGO® City, a hugely-detailed 3-level model connected by a sliding elevator. Level 1 features a traditional fish market, house, a bridge over a stream, and a fishing boat. The second level has a modern fashion store, comic book store, crab restaurant with ‘crab-grilling’ function and cash-dispensing ATM. The vertical city is topped off with Lloyd Garmadon and Misako’s apartment, a rooftop sushi bar with sushi conveyor belt, and a radio tower. This action-packed THE LEGO® NINJAGO MOVIE™ set also includes 16 minifigures and Sweep the maintenance robot. *''Includes 16 minifigures: Jay, Kai and Lloyd Garmadon (each with new-for-August-2017 high school outfit decoration), Green Ninja Suit, Misako, Jamanakai Villager, Sally, Ivy Walker, Konrad, Severin Black, Tommy, Guy, Juno, Mother Doomsday, Shark Army Gunner and Officer Noonan, plus Sweep the maintenance robot.'' *''Features a 3-level model (each level lifts off for easy play) connected by a sliding elevator, plus a traditional fishing boat.'' *''Level 1 features a bridge, sewer outlet, stream with translucent-blue and translucent-green water elements, sliding elevator with room for a minifigure, traditional fish market with fish and crab elements, house with dining room and bedroom with sliding screen doors and foldout ‘solar panels’, Sweep the maintenance robot's service station with assorted tool elements, and a taxi stand with telephone element.'' *''Level 2 features a modern fashion store with 2 mannequins and assorted NINJAGO® product elements, a construction site with a bonsai tree, a comic book store with brick-built sign, cashier desk, comic book stand with assorted elements including collectible NINJAGO training cards, a crab restaurant with brick-built crab entrance sign and oven with ‘crab-grilling’ function, a cash-dispensing ATM, 15 bank note elements (ATM can dispense up to 13), and a movie poster display stand with 4 interchangeable movie poster elements.'' *''Place the uncooked crab element in the oven, turn the dial and open the oven to reveal a cooked crab element.'' *''Press the handle behind the ATM to dispense bank note elements.'' *''Level 3 features a radio tower, modern rooftop sushi bar with sushi conveyor belt function and brick-built food, bathroom with sliding door, and brick-built puffer fish and squid sculptures, Lloyd Garmadon and Misako's apartment with an opening window, bunk bed, kitchen unit and attic space for the Green Ninja Suit minifigure.'' *''Turn the dial to activate the sushi conveyor belt.'' *''Weapons include Jay's chain with spike and Shark Army Gunner’s fish flame.'' *''Recreate and role-play exciting THE LEGO® NINJAGO® MOVIE™ scenes.'' *''NINJAGO® City measures over 24” (63cm) high, 12” (31cm) wide and 16” (42cm) deep.'' *''Traditional fishing boat measures over 1” (4cm) high, 3” (10cm) long and 1” (3cm) wide.'' Notes *In terms of piece count, this is the fourth-largest LEGO set of all time, and the largest Ninjago set to-date. *The set is designed to be compatible with the Creator Expert modular buildings. *There are many signs in this set that are in the Ninjago language, but you can translate them with the Ninjago Language Translator. **First level: S, Play Well (the LEGO motto), Dity, Visit Bricksburg (the main city in The LEGO Movie, suggesting they take place in the same universe), and High-Tech. **Second level: Bank, Sale, Borg Industries (Cyrus Borg's company), and JB Robotics. **Third level: AB, Shadow of Ronin Ninjago, Comics, and film. *Additionally, a boy named Tommy has a shirt that has a picture of Lloyd in his Elemental Robes, and above it, it says "Nemanja," which is probably a word play on "Ninja." **Tommy is actually based on a son of one of the designers, Georgia, who is a big Lloyd fan and loves poking his head around. *Despite being a recurring character since Season 2, this is the first time that Rufus MacAllister has ever appeared in a set. *This set was followed up a year later with 70657 Ninjago City Docks, another modular set from the LEGO Ninjago Movie. *This set includes the first physical minifigure of Officer Noonan, however, the Noonan in this set is female, where Noonan in the series is an older male. Gallery Back70620.jpeg 70620 Ninjago City Poster.jpg NINJAGO City - LEGO NINJAGO Movie - 70620 - Product Animation NINJAGO City - LEGO NINJAGO Movie - 70620 - Designer Video 70620 Ninjago City 2.png 70620 Ninjago City 3.png 70620 Ninjago City 4.png 70620 Ninjago City 5.png 70620 Ninjago City 6.png 70620 Ninjago City 7.png 70620 Ninjago City 8.png 70620 Ninjago City 9.png 70620 Ninjago City 10.png 70620 Ninjago City 11.png 70620 Ninjago City 12.png 70620 Ninjago City 13.png 70620 Ninjago City 14.png 70620 Ninjago City 15.png 70620 Ninjago City 16.png 70620 Ninjago City 17.png Set70620 9.jpeg Movie Casual Wear Kai Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Kai minifigure TLNMLoyd Fig 3.jpeg|Lloyd minifigure Ninja Force Lloyd Robe Minifigure.jpg|Lloyd's Ninja Robe TLNMJay Fig4.jpeg|Ninja Force Jay minifigure MisakoTLNM.jpg|Exclusive Casual Koko minifigure Movie Rufus MacAllister Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Rufus MacAllister minifigure Movie Officer Noonan Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Noonan minifigure Movie Guy Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Guy minifigure Movie Ivy Walker Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Ivy Walker minifigure Movie Tommy Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Tommy minifigure Movie Sally Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Sally minifigure Movie Juno Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Juno minifigure Movie Jamanakai Villager Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Jamanakai Villager minifigure Movie Severin Black Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Severin Black minifigure SweepMinifig.jpg|Exclusive Sweep minifigure 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 04.jpg|Shark Army Gunner minifigure Building Instructions *70620 Ninjago City (1) *70620 Ninjago City (2) *70620 Ninjago City (3) Pl:70620 Miasto Ninjago Category:Sets Category:2017 sets Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 Category:Buildings Category:Secret ninja force